


tell me how you want it

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Character In Command, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ When Sakura was pissed off, nothing could keep her from taking complete control over him. Sasuke would never admit it, but he loved every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how you want it

“Don’t you fucking touch me,” she bit out, knocking his hands away and harshly shoving him onto the bed.

Sasuke frowned for a moment, until she moved to straddle him, expert fingers flying to his pants and nearly tearing off his belt. Something like a smirk tugged at his lips, and he pushed himself up with his arms, reaching up to capture her lips in a fierce, steamy kiss. He only found himself surprised when she turned her face away and forcefully pushed him back down, knocking the breath out of his lungs while she kept him steady with a chakra enforced hand and worked on pulling his pants and underwear off. He glared up at her, scowling.

But just as he went to snap at her, Sakura yanked the rest of his clothes off and spat out, “I’m still fucking pissed at you, so cram it with your bullshit.” Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his already growing erection, working mercilessly on him, making him pant and grunt helplessly, until he was hard, heavy and hot at her touch. When she positioned him to her soft, wet opening, she locked their gazes again and growled, “Your hands and mouth aren’t going anywhere near me unless I tell you to, got it?”

His mouth opened to reply some biting remark, but all words were lost on him as she finally sank down on him, tearing a gasp out of his throat instead. He couldn’t help muttering a soft curse as she bit her lip and whimpered, reaching to touch where their bodies joined. But she didn’t waste time setting a harsh rhythm afterwards, paying no heed to the way he gripped at the sheets, knuckles turning white from the sheer amount of effort it took to keep his self-control.

“ _Sakura_ ,” he groaned, wrenching his head to the side and letting out harsh, strained breaths. He fisted the sheets tighter. “Fuck, slow down, you’re gonna—”

“Shut the fuck up,” she snarled, bracing herself against his chest as she rode him faster, digging her teeth in her bottom lip at the pleasure fogging up her senses. “You don’t have any say in this after the shit you pulled. So you’re not gonna come until I say so, you stupid bastard.” One of her hands slid down to the sheets to grasp his left one, pushing it to her chest. “Now touch me how you know I like you to.”

He groaned, rolling his thumb over her nipple and squeezing with the kind of pressure he knew she loved, feeling strangely more aroused by the minute as Sakura threw him a few more commands, telling him exactly what she wanted him to do. Somehow, his girlfriend’s total control over him sent his hormones in overdrive.

“I didn’t tell you to put your hands there,” she retorted as they fell to her waist, trying to guide her rhythm. He looked up at her and scoffed instead, rising his hips up to meet hers, trying to get her to quicken her pace. She didn’t like that.

She showed him that by shoving his arms above his head, binding his wrists to the bedpost with chakra locking strings, before she pulled back and smirked, slowing her movements and leaning her hands on his abdomen to admire him.

“I told you: you’re only gonna touch me when and where I tell you to.” She smoothly leaned down until her breasts grazed against his chest, her victorious smirk growing wider. Her lips tickled his jaw. “Got it, champ?”

He looked down at her and glared, despite his hammering heart. “ _Fine_.”

She grinned devilishly, grasping his chin firmly and fluttering her lips over his own. “Good,” she whispered. “Now kiss me like it’s the last time you’ll ever get the chance, and let me fuck you however I like it. And if I hear you complaining, I’m gonna throw you out of this damn bedroom and finish the job myself while I leave you to your misery.”

His stomach flared with heat, mouth running dry.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” he muttered, before drawing her in and smashing his lips against hers, trying not to groan when she finally resumed her rough pace and kissed him harder, fingers tugging almost cruelly on his dark locks.

He would always lust for power, it seemed.


End file.
